


Boosting Confidence

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossdressing, Diego Kerr Created By Nazi-Nurse, Dirty Talk, High Heels, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego gives his double some advice on how to make things in the bedroom interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boosting Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture: http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/97457924853/ive-been-waiting-for-the-right-moment-to-ask-you-this

As Carlos stared at the three articles of clothing on his bed; he had to wonder if asking Diego of all people for sexual advice was the right thing. His double had smiled so brightly when he came to him, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into his bedroom before sharing some of his secrets regarding spicing things up.

And then Diego had shown him what he liked to wear, both under his business clothes in secret and openly in the bedroom with Kevin. Carlos had thought it was a joke at first, frowning at the sight of silk and lace panties and bras and heels that were sharp enough to kill if used for such a violent purpose.

“I don’t know about…wearing women’s clothes, Diego…” he had muttered with a shake of his head.

Diego had narrowed his eyes at that, curling his upper lip as he shook his head with a snort. “I don’t wear  _women’s_  clothes! I wear  _my_  clothes! They’re tailor made to fit  _me_  and  _I_  wear them! These are mine and you’re lucky that I’m even willing to allow you to take any at all!” he sniffed, toying with one of his thick necklaces hidden under his shirt.

“Sorry…I’m not…not really familiar with…any of this…”

“Obviously,” Diego had snarled. After a tense moment of silence Carlos’ double finally just shook his head and he stepped in, choosing a matching lilac bra and panties, decorated with swirls. He even chose a pair of specially made high heels for him that shared the same color, the heels tipped with silver. “Wear these and I bet your radio host will be on his knees begging to suck your dick in seconds!”

“…So why do you wear all that jewelry?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

With a soft sigh; Carlos finally swallowed down his fear and picked up the bra first. He found that it was fairly easy to get the bra on and he looked at himself in the mirror, a small blush touching dark cheeks when he realized his nipples were hard from the way the soft material brushed against them.

Maybe there was something to this after all…

He picked up the panties and he had to pause, staring at them in disbelief. Now that he was holding them, he could just see how  _small_  they were and he couldn’t help but wonder just how Diego managed to actually  _wear_  them! He tugged lightly on the elastic, his blush growing in intensity at the thought of the material brushing against his nether regions.

The nether regions that were currently twitching awake at the very idea.

It was awkward at first. Carlos was worried about tearing the delicate material and he nearly fell over a few times before finally leaning against the wall to finally slip them on. It was a snug fit and his cock was pressed up against his stomach, the head resting over the top of the panties. Most of his ass was exposed still, the material covering just the bare minimum.

“Oh wow…” he whispered, turning to look at himself in the mirror. He gasped at the way his cock was becoming harder as he looked at himself, the surprisingly strong material keeping his cock from springing forth before it was time, keeping it firmly against his stomach.

The heels were the simplest part of the outfit and he was surprised at how well they fit. Then again…Diego was his double so he supposed that at the very least they would have the same shoe size!

He shuddered as he turned to look at himself again, listening the sound the heels made as they clicked against the floor. The sight and the sound really did make him feel so much more… _powerful_. He could do anything in these underclothes. He could have pants with the legs just a little longer so no one saw that he was wearing high heels and…

He was jerked away from his thoughts by the bedroom door suddenly opening and he whirled around, wincing at the sight of a wide-eyed Cecil standing in the doorway. “Cecil…”

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, frowning as he stepped into the room. He tilted his head to the side, all three eyes looking Carlos’ body up and down.

“I…um…” Carlos took a deep breath, steadying himself before standing just a little straighter, letting one of the heels click against the floor, the sound bolstering his confidence. “On your knees…whore.”

For a moment there was nothing and Carlos feared that maybe Cecil was going to laugh at him, tell him he was an idiot and just walk out of the room while still laughing at him. What he did  _not_  expect was for Cecil to obey him almost immediately, his three eyes dark with lust. Slowly he walked up to the radio host, running a hand through his hair, waiting until his hand was at the back of his head before gripping the hair tightly, yanking his head back to make eye contact as he hissed, “mine.”

“Yours,” Cecil agreed, voice dark with lust and want.

Carlos was going to have to thank Diego for this…after a few days of making sure this would work of course.


End file.
